A Broken Promise
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: During the DH. How the Weasley's react to seeing Fred's body.


**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

The Great Hall was a burial ground. A place where all the dead lay and yet, they kept piling in. How many more were to come? How many more would fill this place of mourning and chaos? The Weasley's were yet to find out.

Stillness seemed to fill the air, though the loud wales of family members mourning filled the air. Tragedy had struck, but how much longer would it last?

Ginny stood with her family, or most of her family. They had yet to locate the twins, Ron, and Percy. It was devastating to not know what had happened to them. To not know whether they were alive or... dead. How could a mother wait around for such an answer? It was pure torture and, though not in a physical way, it was emotionally breaking.

Ginny felt someone's presence near her. She turned to her right and saw Ron and Hermione there, looking grim. She hugged each in turn, glad they were alright. They spoke no greetings, with unbroken silence as an unspoken agreement. This was not the time for happy, idle chatter; they were waiting on life and death. "To be or not to be." Now, suddenly, that quote made sense.

Percy ran in then, banging the doors in his wake. His face was one that was distraught. A pain that could not be described and it would be inappropriate to try. HIs face was scrunched up as if a sour taste was in his mouth, which was gaping open in disbelief. HIs eyes were red and puffy from crying. He was shaking his head back and forth before he ran to his father and tried to say something, but no words would come.

"Percy, what is it? What's happened?" his father tried to console him. He only shook his head and sobbed even harder.

When he looked toward the door a moment later, his thoughts were explained.

There stood George, holding his twin in his arms. Fred lay limp and unmoving, like a bird could have landed upon him and not known the difference between a person and a wooden bench.

Fred's eyes stared, sightless, at his loving family whose fears were now revealed to them, in the most gruesome manner possible.

Arthur left his son to his sobs and moved toward his twins, his twin boys, disbelief on his face. His mouth gaped open as he fell to his knees in front of George and finally broke. HIs wife, for once, was the strong one and knelt beside her husband and cried with him. The other Weasely siblings all took their looks of disbelief before it finally dawned upon them and their faces crumpled into those filled with tears.

George, though, remained stoic. His eyes were blank like his, now dead, twin. They were seeing something far in the distance, no longer in the same plane of existence as his sobbing family. He stood there as still as a statue of white marble and gazed at nothing. His face was like parchment, wet with tears that were unknowingly shed. George was now dead to the world.

He was nothing. He wasn't living he wasn't with his twin in a place unknown. He was just George and yet he wasn't. How could he be George without Fred? They were everywhere with each other at all times. He would never laugh alongside the person identical to him. He would be a lone soul, lost in an abyss of emptiness and death. Life would never be the same; life _could_ never be the same. Fred was his life and once you take that away from someone, what else do you have left?

"George, George, let him go," a voice came to him. He hadn't realized that he had sunken to his knees, his body covering and protecting that of his brothers.

"Why won't he wake up? Why isn't he waking up?" George yelled, shaking his brother. Fred only moved with the spasms but made no voice to prove George wrong. "Wake up, Fred! Wake Up! Don't you dare be joking at a time like this! You wake up now, you hear me! Wake up Fred!" George screamed, cry filling the Great Hall, it seemed to its capacity. Never had such a scream been sounded, one of such pain, terror, and misery. Fred wasn't just his brother; it was like he was losing part of himself. "Fred, you can't leave me," George whispered bending down and placing his head upon his brother's shoulder and shaking with uncontrollably sobs. "You can't leave me, you promised you wouldn't. You never break a promise..."

**Authors Note**- I know it was short but I was just curious how the Weasely's would react when first seeing Fred's body. I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
